Whisper's In The Dark
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Writer's Month 2019. Day 10. Dark AU. Naruto/Shikamaru. ONESHOT. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Writer's Month Day 10**

**Setting Prompt: Dark AU**

**Fandom: Naruto **

**Pairing: Naruto/Shikamaru **

**Tags: ****#writersmonth2019, Narushika, Dark AU, blood and gore, possessive Naruto, possessive behaviour, Dark!Naruto, slight insane Naruto **

Shikamaru smelt the blood and death before he saw it; Shikamaru crouched on a high tree branch and fought back the urge to vomit as he took in the scene below him.

Shikamaru set his hand on the tree trunk and used his other hand to cover his mouth and nose as his dark eyes took in the scattered and bloodied bodies and body parts on the dyed blood red grass below.

"What the hell happened here?" Shikamaru whispered as he wiped his palms on the back of his pants and dropped down from the tree branch. He had been sent on a need-to-know solo mission to retrieve a scroll from the temple that was across the bloodied battlefield. He had been told he had to get that scroll at any cost, but Shikamaru had spent his travels here figuring out a peaceful way to get the scroll without spilling any blood.

Shikamaru went still and darted over to a nearby tree, hiding behind the trunk as he suppressed his Chakra. A figure was stepping out of the temple, the scroll that Shikamaru needed was being tucked into his jacket. Shikamaru edged a bit closer to the side of the trunk, needing to get a better look at the one who was clearly the one responsible for this massacre.

Shikamaru's lips parted in a silent gasp when he got a clear look at the Shinobi. He was wearing a dulled orange and black shinobi outfit with a shock of familiar blond hair, but the whisker marks on his face were darker and his usually bright blue eyes were glowing orange and slitted like a feline. His pale skin was splattered with fresh and dried blood and his finger's were still dripping crimson blood.

Shikamaru's heart pounded in his chest as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that this was Naruto. Naruto, who he hadn't seen in almost 3 years and Naruto, who was clearly the one who had killed all of these people to get that scroll.

Shikamaru's hands were shaking and he tensed his body in order to silently jump back into the trees and flee. He knew how strong Naruto was before he left, but now, 3 years later? Shikamaru had no idea how he could fight Naruto, especially a Naruto who was now a cold-blooded killer.

"Shikamaru," Naruto's voice was deeper and it sent chills down Shikamaru's spine as he spun around. Shikamaru gasped as a clawed and bloodied fingers curled around his throat and he found himself pinned against the tree trunk causing leaves to fall down around the two. The hand was firm, yet oddly enough Shikamaru knew it wouldn't even leave bruises behind.

Shikamaru looked up into Naruto's dark slitted eyes and inhaled sharply at the up close view of the blond's blood painted face. Shikamaru lifted one hand and settled it around Naruto's wrist cautiously, but Naruto just tilted his head like he was waiting to see what Shikamaru would do next.

"Naruto, why?" Shikamaru whispered unable to speak any louder than that.

"You don't need to fear me Shikamaru, never you." Naruto crooned as he lifted his free hand up and dragged his blood-coated fingers over Shikamaru's skin, painting the pale skin red.

"You are mine Shikamaru and no one takes what is mine." Naruto's voice took a darker tone and possessiveness emitted off the blond in waves. Shikamaru took a shaky breath, he knew he should be concerned, he should be plotting a way to get away but all he felt was safe and dare he say it… Loved?

Shikamaru instead closed his eyes and slumped against the trunk behind him. Naruto made a little noise and caressed Shikamaru's face once more before hitting his neck in the correct spot to render the other unconscious and he caught the Nara's limp form in his arms with ease.

"No one," Naruto promised, ducking his face into Shikamaru's dark hair, inhaling the scent that reminded him of home and the only bright spots in his childhood. Naruto scooped the Nara into his arms bridal style and without a look at the dead bodies in his wake the blond took off, disappearing into the forest without leaving a trace of either of them behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whispers in the Dark**

**Chapter 2 **

**Square filled: bound and gagged**

**Tags: Dark AU, possessive Naruto, possessive behaviour, Dark!Naruto, slight insane Naruto, feral Naruto, badthingshappenbingo, bound and gagged**

**Created for badthingshappenbingo**

Naruto stepped into an old temple; it had been long since abandoned and forgotten about by the locals. It was a perfect place for what Naruto needed. Naruto tenderly lay the unconscious form of Shikamaru down onto the rather large bed he had managed to find and drag into the main room of the temple in preparation.

Naruto tucked the silky red sheets he had also procured around Shikamaru before he caressed the sleeping man's cheek, staining it further with blood. A muffled sound filled the room and Naruto sighed as he sat onto the bed next to Shikamaru before looking over to the source of the sound.

"Don't give me that, you knew I was going to go after him sooner or later."

Jiraiya strained against his restraints again but knowing they would holdfast. The seals were ones he had taught Naruto after all and being his parent's child, the blond had taken to Fuinjutsu like a fish out of water. The cloth acting as a gag was a bit too much if you asked Jiraiya.

"Konoha doesn't deserve him, they will use and discard him like so many others before him." Naruto kept talking as he loosely tugged at the ponytail keeping Shikamaru's hair up in his standard spiky ponytail and smiled when the dark locks fell free around Shikamaru's shoulders.

"You knew I planned on going back to get him, instead he came to me." Naruto beamed as he ran a possessive hand through the sleeping man's hair while Jiraiya made another muffled noise.

"I know what you're going to say Ero-Sannin, don't bother. I now have what I want and could simply leave everyone else be." Naruto shook his head, he had heard those words from Jiraiya many times before during their training when he and the Kyuubi came too close to merging completely.

"Iruka-Sensei will be sent on a mission in a week, once he is out of the village then my plan will be set into motion." Naruto's red eyes glowed brightly in the darkness of the temple.

"With Shikamaru at my side, everything will go perfectly." Naruto smiled at the Nara who was murmuring in his sleep, coming close to the surface as his body forced him to wake.

"I wonder what he will do," Naruto mused as he stood up from the bed and stepped back into the shadows that occupied the corners of the temple and wrapped his chakra around him to hide him from Shikamaru's senses.

Naruto watched as Shikamaru suddenly bolted upright, his hand curling around the handle of a kunai. His eyes searched the room before they widened when they landed on the bound and gagged form of Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-San!" Shikamaru leapt from the bed, hurrying over to the Sannin.

"Shikamaru, you have to get out here. Run, now!" Jiraiya warned the moment the cloth was pulled from his mouth and Shikamaru jolted at the words and the seals that kept him bound in place.

"What is happening? What happened to Naruto?" Shikamaru demanded as he scanned the seals with a determined look on his face.

"He and the Kyuubi are intertwined now, their hatred is what rules them and he is focused on you. You have to get out of here now!" Jiraiya urged as Shikamaru's eyes widened in understanding. Before Shikamaru could move again, either to try and break the seals on the Sannin or to flee he was pulled back into a strong chest and hands closed tightly around his wrists.

"You should have done what Ero-Sannin said to Shikamaru," Naruto purred into Shikamaru's ears as he twisted his fingers just enough to force Shikamaru to drop the kunai.

"Naruto, this isn't you." Shikamaru's teeth gritted together as he strained against the strong grip the blond had on him while the Sannin watched helplessly as the Nara was pulled back to the bed.

"You need to rest Shikamaru." Naruto scolded as he forced the man back into the bed. Shikamaru made a shocked noise as his arms were out to the sides and sealed down to the bed, keeping him bound in place.

"Naruto, please," Shikamaru had always known he wasn't a fighter, just as he had known if Naruto decided to fight him then he wouldn't stand a chance. He had just never thought he would be proven right. Naruto had sent a clone to replace the gag on the Sannin and double-check the seals while the real Naruto stayed by Shikamaru's side.

"You're so important to me Shikamaru, I can't have you hurt or running off on your own." Naruto began to pet Shikamaru's hair. The Nara closed his eyes before he forced them open again; he was doing his best to not enjoy the sensation of Naruto's fingers in his hair.

"Is this Naruto or the Kyuubi speaking?" Shikamaru's mind was chewing over what Jiraiya had said.

"Both, we are one now." Naruto's ever glowing red eyes proved his words right.

"Tell me, what is your plan here? You can't keep me and Jiraiya-San chained in this place forever." Shikamaru made a show of tugging at the seals keeping him in place to emphasize his words.

"Once Konoha burns you will be free to stand at my side," Naruto said simply and Shikamaru's eyes widened as flashes of his family and friends went through his mind.

"You can't mean that the Naruto I know vowed to become Hokage to protect Konoha, not to burn it!" Shikamaru refused to believe what Naruto was saying. "You sound like Sasuke more than Naruto,"

"I am nothing like that traitor!" Naruto hissed and his fingers tightened in Shikamaru's hair, not to the point of hurting but just shy of it. Shikamaru took a risk and let out a small cry of fake pain and he nodded to himself as Naruto let go of his hair like he had been burned and his eyes flicked back to blue for a moment.

"Latest Intel reports that his plans along with Orochimaru's are to burn the village and everyone who lives in it to ash." Shikamaru lied easily, there was no Intel but with Sasuke, Shikamaru wouldn't put it past him.

"That bastard," Naruto hissed sounding like the fox that was sealed inside of him and Shikamaru knew he was getting somewhere.

"He only cares about power and destruction, you aren't like that Naruto. You never have been and if you join Sasuke on that same path then you are no better than that traitor who almost killed all of us when we tried to bring him back." Shikamaru hated thinking of the failed mission, it pained him to this very day and no doubt until the day he died but he had to bring it up to help prove his point.

"I'm not like him!" Naruto roared as he stood up from the bed and swiped suddenly sharp claw-like nails over a nearby wall. Red chakra bubbled up around him. Jiraiya made a muffled noise, but Shikamaru ignored him and pressed on.

"I'm sure once Sasuke burns Konoha to the ground he will hunt down all the Leaf-Nin who were away on missions and kill them. He will kill Iruka-Sensei brutally I'm sure since Iruka-Sensei is your favourite… Then he will come after you and without hesitation, he will kill me to get to you." Shikamaru played his trump card and hid a smile when Naruto roared so loudly the room shook.

Naruto howled as he dropped to his hands and knees, clawing at the floor as a chakra tail formed behind him. Jiraiya strained against his bindings again as he stared at the smirking Nara on the bed who was watching Naruto loose control like this was his plan.

"However you're not Sasuke, you aren't about pain, death and destruction. You are my Hokage and my Hokage protects all. Are you Sasuke or are you my Hokage?" Shikamaru let loose the deciding factor of his plan and held his breath as he watched as blue chakra began to fight against the angry red chakra.

"I will protect Shikamaru! I will protect Iruka-Sensei! I will protect you both even if it means protecting Konoha!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs as the red and blue chakra mingled and mixed in the same amounts before it faded away and Naruto panted heavily from where he was still on his hands and knees.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru whispered before a smile crossed his lips when Naruto looked up at him. The blond's blue eyes were back even though they were rimmed in Kyuubi red.

"We have decided that we will stay by your side Shikamaru, to protect you," Naruto spoke firmly as he rose to his feet and staggered back to the bed to collapse next to Shikamaru.

"I will stand by your side forever Naruto," Shikamaru swore as he leaned into the hand that settled softly on his cheek.

"Good, that is where you belong." Naruto purred before he made a hand sign and the seals binding both Jiraiya and Shikamaru were gone. Shikamaru flexed his arms and wrists for a moment before he turned on his side and draped his arm over the blond's waist. Naruto's lips turned up and he burrowed into the Nara's embrace.

"Well, that went well." Jiraiya snarked after spitting out the cloth, now he was standing over the two teens with his arms crossed.

"I think so," Shikamaru said smugly and Jiraiya laughed in disbelief.

"Of course this was all apart of your plan, fucking Nara's." Jiraiya ran his hand through his hair.

"What are you going to do now Jiraiya-San?" Shikamaru asked tensely, feeling Naruto tightening his hold on him and Shikamaru knew that if Jiraiya said the wrong thing, Naruto would attack to protect Shikamaru from the backlash.

"…Draw up a new training program for the gaki, now that he and the Kyuubi are fucking working together to protect you and this Iruka-Sensei they will need to learn how to work together." Jiraiya sighed, he was in new territory here but Naruto was his Godson and he had already failed him once before, never again.

"I'll contact Tsunade-Chan and get her to pull you off of missions for a while, having you here will help the gaki with his training. Besides if you're here, he won't go tearing off to find you when he loses control."

"Thank you Jiraiya-San," Shikamaru whispered and Naruto purred his agreement.

Shikamaru stroked the blond's hair as he realized that while his plan worked, Naruto was going to be a lot more violent and possessive than he had been before. Somehow the Nara found he didn't mind; besides this was Naruto and Naruto was going to be Hokage with Shikamaru right by his side. Shikamaru would make that happen if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
